Sarah vs Something Big
by sro482
Summary: Sarah never new that Chuck had something very big that he had been hiding from her. See what happens when she finds out what it is. Rated M for adult situations and language.


It was early morning when Sarah pulled up in her Porsche to Casa Bartowski. Chuck had asked her the night before if she wanted to ride into work together since they both had to work the early shift. She decided that she would get to Chuck's a little early so she would have time to have breakfast with him before they had to leave for work.

Sarah arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door, when the door opened Ellie stood there looking up at Sarah "How are you this morning, Sarah?"

"I'm doing good and how about you?" Ellie looked at Sarah and smiled "I just got home from work so I'm doing better now," she said. " I bet," said Sarah." Chuck and I are going to ride to work together today and I thought we could have breakfast before we left, so I came a little early", Sarah told Ellie. "Well good, I'm glad you guys are getting some time together even if it's just riding to work."

"Sarah, you are welcome to wait in the living room or if you prefer you can wait in Chuck's room until he gets done in the shower," she said.

"I'll just wait in his room if that's not a problem."

Sarah had just walked past the bathroom and she could hear Chuck singing as she went by. It brought a smile to her face and she thought that he had an amazing voice and was surprised again that Chuck just never ceased to amaze her when she least expected it.

When she entered the room, it brought a smile to her face because she could see all the stuff from the Tron poster the stacks of Xbox and DVD's that was just so Chuck. He was definitely a nerd but she wouldn't change a single thing about him. She looked at the chair and the bed and decided to sit on the bed and wait for Chuck to finish his shower. As Sarah was leaning back against the headboard and thoughts of Chuck were running through her head, he walked into the bedroom.

As Chuck entered, he had a towel draped over his head and one around his waist and never noticed Sarah sitting on the bed. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothing items and as he was deciding what to wear. He turned on the radio and starting humming and swaying his hips. Sarah was doing her best not to laugh and then she decided that she wasn't going to say anything and just wanted to watch Chuck's little show that he was putting on.

The next thing that happened would forever be burned into Sarah Walker's mind because as Chuck turned to the side and dropped his towel. Sarah tried not to look, but when she did, she could see the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life. It was at least ten to twelve inches long and was at least as thick as her wrist. She had never seen a cock that massive and she wondered how in the hell she had never noticed it with Chuck. She had been with some men in the past that were well endowed and in fact she had been with a mark that had a very large cock and she ended up having one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had with him. She remembered the feeling she had when he had completely filled her pussy with his large cock and it was something that she had never forgotten and had not experienced since. Bryce was a very good lover but he was quite average in the penis department and compared to what she was looking at with Chuck, Bryce was tiny.

Sarah could feel the heat generating from within her depths and new that she was getting wet just sitting there thinking of what it would feel like to have Chuck slide that massive, beautiful cock all the way into her pussy. Sarah knew that she would be stretched beyond belief by Chuck's cock but she didn't care one bit, she had to have him. She was so enthralled with the sight before her that she never noticed that Chuck had removed the towel from his head and suddenly noticed Sarah sitting on his bed.

Chuck decided at that exact moment that if he was ever going to be with Sarah, this was his chance and with that he looked up and said, "Good morning Sarah." He then turned and walked over to the side of the bed and just stood there a half a foot away from one very turned on Sarah Walker. He looked into Sarah's eyes and he could see the lust in them and he thought he almost also saw what appeared to be the look of a predator in them also. He swore he could smell how turned on Sarah was and new that her pussy had to be soaked. As he stood there, Sarah got up on her knees and faced him.

"Chuck, I have put my feelings for you on hold for the last time." I want you so bad right now, you have no idea. In fact, it's not so much want as it is need, I need you." Sarah new that she loved Chuck, she just never let Chuck know, but that was about to change today in a big way.

Sarah got up on her knees and made her way to the edge of the bed where Chuck was standing. She looked into his eyes and could see love and lust at the same time and knew that she was about to do something that she had held back since she had met Chuck. She was going to let herself go and let what ever was going to happen and not worry about the after affects it might have on their lives.

Sarah's heart was beating at a rapid pace and she was trembling as she placed her hands on each side of Chuck's face and then attacked his lips with her mouth and tongue. She ran her tongue along the bottom of Chuck's lips and he opened his lips to accept her into his mouth. Sarah couldn't believe how turned on she was at this moment in time and she could actually say that no one had ever got her going like Chuck was doing to her now.

Chuck couldn't believe that he was kissing Sarah in his bedroom while he was naked but there was no way in hell he was going to stop what was happening. He had waited forever to get the chance to be with the girl of his dreams and he was going to make it so Sarah Walker would never ever have any regrets for what was about to happen.

Chuck moved from Sarah's lips to her left ear and started to breathe lightly while licking her earlobe and sucking on her neck just below her ear. Sarah started to moan as Chuck worked his way down her neck to her collar bone and he could actually feel her shaking as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

Sarah Walker decided that she was way over dressed at the moment and if she didn't get her clothes off now, she may not have the mental ability to do it with what Chuck was doing to her. She couldn't believe how much Chuck was turning her on with just kissing her and thought that she might not even make it to where she had actually had sex with Chuck before she had an orgasm. She couldn't even imagine what it was going to feel like to have Chuck's massive cock fill her pussy like it had never been filled before.

Chuck watched as Sarah moved back from him and slowly started to remove her clothes. Chuck was speechless as Sarah stood on the bed before him he gazed over her body and then looked Sarah in the eyes and said "my angel". He thought to himself that Sarah had to be the most beautiful woman in the world and here he was about to make love to her and if he died tomorrow he would be ok with that because he would die a very happy man.

Sarah lay down on the bed and reached out her hand for Chuck, which he grabbed as he climbed onto the bed. He held himself above Sarah and slowly lowered his body until they were touching. Chuck kissed her and drove his tongue into her mouth which Sarah accepted and he decided that he wanted to taste every part of Sarah's body and her mouth was just the start of his journey. He started to kiss her neck which made Sarah arch her back and moan loudly as he worked his way down to her breast. He started to suck each nipple and could tell that Sarah was having a hard time just laying there and decided it was time to taste other parts of her anatomy.

Sarah was having trouble keeping her senses together as Chuck worked his way over her body. When he moved down between her legs, she could feel his breath on the folds of her pussy and she knew that she had never been this wet in her entire life and it was all because of Chuck Bartowski. It wasn't some super spy like Bryce or some male model, nope, it was a tall lanky nerd that was turning her body into a giant puddle of goo and she was in heaven.

Sarah's breath hitched as Chuck's tongue made contact with her clit and he let his tongue slide down her folds to her opening. The smell and taste of Sarah was beyond anything he could of imagined and he worked his tongue in and out of her folds. He then sucked on her clit and her growl/moan at the same time and new that it was time to send Sarah over the edge.

Sarah Walker, top CIA spy, assassin and seductress was losing control. She had trouble keeping her thoughts straight and right at this particular moment she was about to have an orgasm that would rock her world and take her to new sexual heights that she never thought possible in her life. Chuck had just sucked on her clit and she could feel the tightness starting from within her stomach and she could feel the tell tale signs of an orgasm coming. Sarah was not prepared for the strength of this orgasm and when it hit, she grabbed Chuck's head and ground her pussy into his face and then as wave after wave of the most intense orgasm of her life continued on, she started to see stars and she was having trouble catching her breath. Sarah new that Chuck had just given her the most intense orgasm of her life and that love had to be the one thing that Chuck and her had that no one else she had been with had had.

It took Sarah a few minutes to recover enough so that she could she could move without shaking and even then she could swear that she was having orgasm aftershocks as her body kept having mini convulsions. She decided that it was her turn to please Chuck and she was going to do everything in her power to give him an orgasm like he did for her.

Sarah had Chuck lay down and it was her turn to be on top. She started with a deep kiss which was filled with as much passion as Sarah had ever put into a kiss. She then started to kiss and nibble on the side of his neck and worked her way to his collar bone. Sarah was anticipating what was waiting for down below and was struggling with all her willpower to take her time and work her way down. She was determined to give Chuck the same amount of attention as he gave her. As she kissed and sucked her way down Chuck's body she could hear him groan as she made her way down to the one spot that was her final destination. When Sarah made it to her objective, all she could do for the first minute was stare at the most massive, beautiful cock she had ever seen in her life and now that Chuck was hard, it was a sight to behold. She could not get over the shear size. She placed her forearm along side of it and marveled that they were almost equal in length. Sarah took her tongue and slowly licked from the base to the tip and repeated this several times. Sarah placed the tip of this massive cock in her mouth and found that she could not fit much more then that. She sucked and licked Chuck's massive cock and took one hand and cupped his balls while the other hand started to stroke the shaft all at the same time. She could feel Chuck's balls start to draw up and new he was getting ready to cum. Sarah new that all she wanted was to taste Chuck and that she would keep working his cock until he gave her what she wanted.

Chuck could feel that he was about to lose it and he warned Sarah. He noticed that after he told Sarah, she seemed to suck a little harder and stroke a little faster and that she was not removing her mouth from the top of his cock. It didn't take long but when it hit Chuck knew he was going to cum a lot. All the sexual tension that had built up between him and Sarah was about to be released and he was getting to the point where he was at Sarah's mercy. He grabbed the sheets on the bed and let out a load moan as he started to cum and it felt like he was cumin a gallon and just held on as he released it all into the mouth of his angel, Sarah Walker. "Wow", was all he could muster as he started to get his breathing under control.

Sarah was pleased with herself. She had swallowed every last bit of Chuck's cum and had to admit that he tasted fantastic. Between the taste and Chuck's musky odor, she was still in a heightened state of arousal and new she still had one huge thing that she was lusting for. She slid up along Chuck and laid her head on his chest and looked up to see him with the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen on his face. She was sure that she that Chuck could see the huge smile as well. She figured she would cuddle up to him and let him catch his breath before she started to get him hard again.

Chuck was in heaven and there was not another place in the world that he'd rather be then laying beside the girl of his dreams, Sarah Walker. He had tasted her and now he was going to make love to her. As she laid beside him, she started to stroke his cock and it didn't take very long before it was hard again. He turned and maneuvered himself over the top of Sarah and started kissing her with all the passion he could muster. He nibbled on her ear lobes and gently kissed down her neck and along her jaw line. She took his hand and slid it down to Sarah's pussy and slid a finger into her. He had to make sure that she was wet enough for what he was about to do. Chuck new that he had a large cock and he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Sarah when he slid inside her. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and looked Sarah in her eyes. He wanted her to look at him as he made love to her. Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "Please be gentle with me Chuck, it's been along time since the last time I've had sex and I've never had sex with anyone that's had a cock as large as yours." Chuck said "We'll go as slow as you need Sarah, we have all day."

Sarah wanted Chuck inside her so bad that nothing else in the world mattered to her as much right now as having Chuck make love to her. She could feel as Chuck started to press the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy and as he inched into her she could feel the entrance of her pussy expand to size of his cock. There was pain at first, but Chuck was being so gentle with her that it made a tear fall from her eye. Chuck saw the tear and immediately stopped pushing into her. He looked at Sarah with concern and asked if he was hurting her. Sarah looked deep into his eye's and told him that no one had ever been this gentle with her or even cared whether or not she was hurting or not and to her, it made this the most special and intimate thing she had ever been apart of. She could feel the immense size of Chuck's cock as he slowly worked into her at a slow pace and as he pushed more and more into her she was experiencing sensations that she had never had before in her entire life. She looked down and could see that Chuck had about half of his cock inside her and she wasn't sure that she would be able to take all of it but she damn sure was going to try. It was another five minutes until she could feel Chuck's pelvis touch above her clit and new that she had his entire length inside of her. The feeling she was getting from having a cock that large in her was beyond description and she new that Chuck had ruined her for any other men in the world. No other man would ever meet or even come close to what Chuck was doing to her body and as far as she was concerned, no one was ever going to have Chuck except for her.

Sarah was going through the most pleasure she had ever experienced as Chuck pulled his huge cock out and then slid all it all the way back in to the base and repeated this over and over again. She could feel her orgasm building and new that this one was going to be an orgasm like she had never had before. It hit her like a ton of bricks and the waves of the orgasm just kept coming and coming to the point where she felt like she was going to black out. Finally the orgasm came to an end and Chuck stopped moving knowing that Sarah was extremely sensitive at the moment. Sarah knew that she had loved Chuck for along time but she could say that at this moment that she loved him with every fiber of her being and that she planned on telling him so that he finally know that her heart belonged to him now and forever.

Chuck was taking his time and enjoying making love to Sarah. She was so wet and was the only woman he had ever been with that was able to take all of his cock inside of her. Chuck wanted to make sure that Sarah came before he did and now that she had he was going to get her to come again and this time he would come with her. This time he pulled back and let Sarah climb on top. He watched as Sarah slide down his massive shaft and he could see the lust in Sarah's face as she rocked back and forth and forced his cock deeper and deeper into her tight pussy. The sight alone almost made Chuck blow his load but he fought it and concentrated on giving Sarah one more orgasm. Sarah stared down at Chuck and she new that he was holding himself back from cumming so that she had her orgasm. Sarah was determined to give Chuck an orgasm like he had given to her and she started to grind against him as his cock was buried deep in her pussy. She bent down and started to suck on the side of Chuck's neck and was rocking back and forth as a fast pace, driving his cock into her. Just as she could feel the tell take signs of an orgasm she noticed Chuck was reaching up and grabbing her hips and was doing his best to drive as much of his cock into her. Sarah new that they were both close and as they both worked together, their orgasms hit at the same time and Sarah yelled out Chuck's name while he could not form a complete word to utter as his orgasm came to end. Chuck new that he had released all his cum into Sarah's pussy and thought that he didn't know that he was capable of cumin that much two times in one day.

Chuck and Sarah laid down beside each other and just basked in the afterglow of having the best sex that either of them had ever had. Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and for the first time since they had met he could actually see the love that Sarah felt for. Chuck spoke first and said "I love you Sarah Walker, I always have and I always will." Sarah looked him dead in the eyes and said. "Chuck Batowoski, I love you and if you think that I'm going to let you go after this then you have got another thing coming. There will be no brunettes, blondes or redheads in your future. Is that going to be a problem?" "no maam", Chuck responded with a smile. They both also realized that they had never called into work and decided that they didn't care because they had each other and Sarah had plans for Chuck after the both recuperated later. Sarah thought to herself as she laid on Chuck's chest. Why in the hell had she waited so long for this to happen with Chuck. She could just kick herself in the ass but she planned on making up for all the missed opportunities and was not going to waste another minute of her life without Chuck being in it. She wondered what other big surprises Chuck had in store for her. Only time would tell and she would make sure she enjoyed every bit of that time with Chuck.


End file.
